Not My Father
by qwerty-kitties
Summary: ONESHOT - There comes a time in every teenager's life when things just get to be too much. OC Tabby has reached that point tonight. How will Cosmo react? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


This isactually one of the first full pieces of FOP fiction I wrote, and I think it's one of my favorites.

It's obviously in first person, written from my original character Tabby's POV. She's 15 in this one, which would seem strange considering the only other thing I've posted with her so far is one where she's 9, but the way her storyline goes is this--Cos and Wanda were assigned to her when she was 4, and they're still with her, so she's had them for about 11 years at this point. That's a pretty long time when you think about it. And considering how close they seem to get to their godchildren, I thought it would stand to reason that after being with a child for so long, they'd eventually begin to think of her as their own. Am I right, or am I right? Back me up here.

And get used to the whole 'jumping around in Tabby's life' thing, because all the fics I write for FOP that include Tabby will take place at varying ages. I want to explore what kind of 'parents' Cosmo and Wanda would make.

Anyway, here it is, in all its glory. Enjoy!

Oops, almost forgot to mention that FOP characters don't belong to me. Darnit. But Tabby does.

* * *

**_Not My Father_**

"Where have you been?" Cosmo demanded as I walked through the door at 1:30 am. "You've been gone for hours and you never even told us you were leaving!" The other person in the 'us' was his wife, Wanda, who was just now floating quickly down the stairs. They're technically my fairy godparents, but had practically raised me as their own daughter once it became apparent that my real parents were far too busy with their whirlwind social life to bother.

"Out," I grunted in reply. I wasn't normally so short with either of my godparents, but it was late, and I was in no mood for a rousing, and possibly lengthy, game of 20 Questions. My head was killing me from the thunderous club music, my eyes burned from the cigarette smoke, and my mouth tasted--and felt--like a week old nacho that had been festering in a thick shag rug beneath the couch. Standing around playing 'Chatty Cathy' with my godfather ranked surprisingly low on my 'Things I'd Rather Do Besides Sleep' list.

The little green-haired fairy hovered where he was for a minute before zipping right in front of me. I don't think I'd ever seen him look so serious.

"Out where?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, hands on his hips. "And with who?"

I looked him dead in the eye and gave him the best poker face I could muster, which actually wasn't hard considering the mood I was in. "Out as in not here, and with some people from school. And before you ask, no you don't know them." I pushed him aside, probably a little too roughly, and headed for the stairs. My bed was calling to me, luring me with a sweet siren's song of warmth and comfort. It had been a long night, in more ways than one, and I wanted nothing more than to flop down and sleep for about a week.

"Tabitha!" he yelled after me, his anger boiling over. "What is the matter with you? Don't you know how worried we've been? Why won't you talk to me?"

I suddenly became aware of how very angry I was--at everyone, it seemed. At Cosmo for not taking the hint and letting it drop; at Wanda for not getting her little fairy ass over here and getting her husband under control before I snapped and throttled him just for caring too much; at my so-called 'friends' who decided that a popular teenage hangout was the perfect place to announce that the only reason they were hanging out with me at all was because of an elaborate practical joke; at my parents for having me in the first place if all they were going to do was neglect me and necessitate the reason for having fairy godparents in the first place. It seemed as though I were the butt of the ultimate practical joke, and this one went by the name 'Life'.

"Are you listening to me?" Cosmo asked angrily, snapping me back to reality, and doing nothing to help improve my mood.

My jaw ached as I forcefully ground my teeth, and my nails dug into the soft meat of my palms as I clenched and unclenched my hands. Something suddenly snapped inside me, and I whirled around, gave him a hard shove and heard myself scream, "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

All anger drained from his body and he hung limp, his mouth hanging agape. He stared at me, completely shocked. "Wh--What?"

My rage had taken control and in a deep, dark recess of my brain, a warning had started to sound--the kind of warning I usually get when I'm about to say or do something stupid, and completely against my usual character. But my temper was not about to be capped, not until it had released all of the unresolved frustration and hurt I had penned up inside. Unfortunately, I was about to unleash it all on Cosmo, the one person in my entire life who could not handle such a heavy load of negativity.

And, God help me, I could not stop it.

To my utter horror, I heard my voice growl, "You are NOT my father, Cosmo! You're just a moronic, imbecilic, STUPID little fairy whose shoe size rivals his IQ! I'm sick of your constant stupidity, your total disregard for reality and that infuriatingly annoying noise you make when you eat soup! You are NOT my father, so stop pretending you have ANY say in my life and just BUTT OUT!"

"TABITHA!" Wanda cried from behind me, snapping me out of my verbal assault. I turned to look at her and saw such a look of shock on her face, I was worried she may faint.

And just like that, my anger was gone. I felt tired, emotionally as well as physically, but also lighter, as though a great weight had been cast off. I had been carrying some of that anger for years, constantly repressed and buried deep, and to have it suddenly gone was a strange feeling.

Then it occurred to me what completely undeserving soul I had hurled that incredible anger at. Dread dropped into my belly like a cold stone, forcing bile into my throat. My whole body had gone numb. I quickly turned back to my godfather, the only real father I had ever known, and my stomach knotted tight.

He floated where I had shoved him, his eyes wide and shiny, his face pale. The magic wand he had used to grant my every wish since I was 4 years old was gripped so tightly in his fists that his knuckles were turning white. I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had appeared in my throat.

Cosmo stared at me for a few seconds more before the first tears fell. More joined them as his little body shook with muted sobs. The stone in my belly flipped painfully. His eyes, the color of spring grass and always so beautifully expressive, were brimming with hurt and confusion. Knowing I had put those emotions there made me want to vomit.

"C—Cosmo, I . . ." What? What on earth could I say? _I'm sorry _seemed obvious, but it didn't feel like it was enough. Not even close.

Without a word, my godfather lifted his wand with a very shaky hand. The star at the end glowed and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Oh no," I whimpered, and ran to the spot where he had disappeared. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I slapped at the wall with open palms, as if the action would bring my godfather back. When my hands began to sting too badly to continue my assault, I plunged them into my hair and tugged hard as I turned to face Wanda.

"Why on earth would you say something like that to him?" my pink-haired godmother demanded as she floated before me. Her little body trembled with anger. "How COULD you?" I was shaking my head, my eyes tightly clamped shut.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" I screamed, pulling painfully at my scalp. "Oh God Wanda, what have I done? What have I done?" Anything else I could have said was lost as I slumped to the floor, my face buried in my hands. A great dam had burst inside of me, and a flood of tears decimated coherent thought for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes. I had badly hurt one of the most important people in the world to me, and I honestly did not know why.

I cried for Cosmo, for the pain I had caused him. I cried for Wanda, for the disappointment she must feel. I cried for myself, for being so weak and allowing such hurtful words to exit my mouth at all, let alone directed at my godfather. And I cried . . . well, because I just couldn't really think of any reason not to.

As my emotional breakdown subsided, I became aware of a pair of arms encircling me. Wiping my eyes, I looked up and was met by Wanda's loving gaze. There was no trace of anger in her large pink eyes, only warmth and compassion. She smiled lovingly.

"All done?" she asked gently as she conjured up a box of tissues. I shrugged as I reached for them and began wiping my face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I muttered. "I just felt so angry all of a sudden. I really didn't mean to yell at him like that, or say any of those things!" I sighed. "I feel like I'm going insane." Wanda chuckled as she stroked my hair.

"Close," she told me. "You're a teenager." I looked at her, honestly confused.

"What?"

"You're 15, sweetie, and that means your emotions are going haywire," she explained with a smile. "You get mad for no apparent reason, you say things you don't mean, and you switch from one extreme to the other in 2 seconds flat." She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Congratulations, you're a normal teenage girl."

"Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel any better," I said and blew my nose. "Besides, that doesn't excuse what I said to Cosmo. I was so awful . . ."

"Then go talk to him."

I uttered a short laugh. "Talk to him? After what I said, I highly doubt he'd even want to see me, let alone talk to me."

"Oh, sweetie, he loves you!" Wanda assured me. "He wouldn't be able to stay mad at you even if he tried!"

"But I have no idea where he is!"

At this Wanda rolled her eyes and cleared her throat with a soft "Ahem" as she wiggled her wand in her fingers.

Well, duh. I sometimes completely forgot about that.

I finished wiping my face, cleared my throat and stood. "I wish Cosmo and I were upstairs in my room!" I announced clearly. Wanda smiled, wished me luck and raised her wand, the star at the business end glowing brightly. Being familiar with fairy magic transportation, I closed my eyes as the brilliant flash did its thing. When I opened them, I was in my room, looking directly into the teary green eyes of my godfather.

"Cosmo!" I exclaimed happily, thankful that he hadn't thought to block his wife's magic from finding him. He frowned, backed away and raised his own wand, preparing to beat a hasty retreat. Panic gripped my stomach, and I quickly called out, "I wish you wouldn't leave!" His frown intensified as his wand flashed to grant the wish.

"That's not fair," he grumbled as he crossed his arms and turned his back to me. "Did you want to yell at me some more? Tell me more things you hate about me? Well, go ahead! I'm ready for it!"

Before I could even open my mouth he whirled around and angrily jabbed a finger toward me. "Let me tell you a few things, Miss Tell Me To Butt Out! I may not be smart, or rich, or tall, or even human, but at least I'm HERE! Your REAL father wouldn't know you if he bumped into you on the street, and do you know why? Because he DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

I winced at both the sentiment and the force with which it was hurled into my face. Cosmo was floating closer as his anger grew, and his eyes burned with a fury I had never seen before. Judging by the haggard look of his face and the puffy bags beneath his eyes, he must have cried just as hard as I had. He looked like a man pushed too far, and I took a few involuntary steps backward.

"_WE_ were there when you came home from your first day of school! _I_ was the one who helped you with your homework! And then Wanda helped correct it when we got it wrong! _WE _were the ones who taught you how to ride a bike! And maybe I _was _the one who might have pushed you a little too hard on that steep hill down the street, but who was there to keep you from getting hurt? Who sat up all night with you when you got the chicken pox and kept you from scratching? Who has been there for you whenever you needed someone, at any time of the day or night? I didn't see your oh-so-wonderful REAL parents around, making sure you were healthy and happy, did you?"

I shook my head slowly as he uttered a shuddery sigh. The fire in his eyes had burnt out, and his shoulders sagged. He suddenly looked very tired.

"No, I'm not your REAL father," he said quietly as he gently sat down on the edge of my bed. "But I thought that was a GOOD thing."

"Oh Cosmo," I said softly as I went to my knees before him, coming face to face. "It IS a good thing!" He closed his eyes in a failed attempt to keep fresh tears from falling and shook his head.

"Downstairs . . . y-you said . . ." he whispered, his tears falling faster. My heart shattered as my own tears began once again, and I pulled the little fairy into a tight embrace.

"I said some very mean, stupid, and awful things!" I finished for him, burying my face in his hair. "Nothing I say can ever take them back or excuse it, even if I said I was sorry a million times over!" I pulled back and lifted his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "But I AM sorry, Cosmo. What I said downstairs was mean and hurtful, but please believe me when I say that I'm very sorry, and I didn't really mean any of it." His eyes went wide in confusion.

"Didn't mean . . ? Then why did you say them?"

I offered an embarrassed shrug. "I know it sounds awful and incredibly stupid, but I really don't know. I've kind of had a bad night and things have been building up for a while, but that doesn't explain or excuse why I took it all out on you. I just . . . snapped. Wanda said it's because I'm a teenager." He looked even more confused and bewildered than before.

"Oh," he said, which didn't really surprise me because that was what he usually said when he didn't fully understand what was going on, but thought an explanation would only confuse him further. I smiled and gently wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I dared.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy-Cosmo," I whispered, and felt him jump slightly. I hadn't called him that since I was 7. "You and Mama-Wanda are the most important people in the world to me. I love you both so much! You ARE my real parents, in every sense of the word!"

He sat still for a few seconds, his body rigid, and I could almost hear him wondering what to do next. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder. I felt his tears wet my shirt as he cried, and I had to smile as mine dropped steadily into his hair.

A familiar quiet 'poof' sounded behind us, and I felt a new hand gently touch my back.

"Everything okay?" Wanda asked softly, a knowing smile on her lips. I returned her smile with one of my own and pulled back slightly.

"I hope so," I said and looked down at Cosmo. "IS everything okay?" He looked up and smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Really good. Great, in fact!" A huge smile blossomed on his face, and my heart melted. His smile was always so . . . childlike. "Hey! Let's go have some fun! Escalator Land! Woooo!" He launched himself off the bed and flew in dizzying circles around the room.

"I think it's a little late for that, sweetie," Wanda laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Cosmo looked disappointed, but recovered quickly.

"Okay! It's a date! Family trip, just you, me and Tabby makes three!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly at each of us. Wanda and I smiled back, quietly chuckling at his infectious good humor.

"Sounds great, Dad," I said as I stood and pretended not to notice how Wanda's smile grew. "But I'm kinda tired, and . . ."

"Of course you are, sweetie," my godmother said before floating close and kissing my cheek. "You've had a big night. We all have. I think it's time we all went to bed, right Cosmo?"

"Huh? Bed? But I'm not tired!" Cosmo whined as he descended to float next to his wife. "I don't want to go to bed! I want to watch tv! I want to play video games! I want to—" And just like that, he was sound asleep, still floating next to Wanda.

"Wow," I whistled. "That's impressive." Wanda rolled her eyes as she gently took hold of her husband's arm.

"No, that's Cosmo," she said with a slight smile before turning to me. "Good night, honey. You get some sleep, okay?" I smiled as I nodded.

"I will. Good night, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart!" Wanda whispered as she planted another kiss on my cheek before transporting herself and her still sleeping husband to their secret home in my large dollhouse. After rinsing my face with cool water, I changed for bed and crawled beneath the welcomingly warm and comfortable blankets. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see a day end.

The house was still and dark, and it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't actually know where my biological parents were at the moment. It just as suddenly occurred to me that I didn't really care, either. My REAL parents—that is, the people responsible for loving and caring for me as I grew up—were right here in the room with me, secretly hidden away in the oversized dollhouse I would never part with, no matter how old I became.

As I lay in bed, letting my mind mull over the events of the day before it tired itself out enough for me to sleep, I heard that ever familiar 'poof' as one of my godparents appeared next to my bed. I casually turned my head and was surprised to see Cosmo floating there, dressed in his pjs and looking nervously over his shoulder at the dollhouse.

"I have to get back before Wanda notices I'm gone," he whispered. "But I just wanted to tell you good night, and that I still love you." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as I began to cry.

"Oh, Cosmo," I whimpered. "I love you, too! You know I would never say anything like that—"

He placed a finger on my lips, a smile on his. "Shh! It's okay honey, I know. Everything's okay now. Don't worry. Go to sleep, because we have a family day date tomorrow, remember?" I nodded, a smile on my lips and tears on my cheeks.

"I remember. Good night, Dad. I love you." His smile widened as he left another kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Tabby. I love you, too," he said softly before 'poof'ing himself back into the dollhouse. I sighed happily, and shortly fell asleep, still smiling.

* * *

I'm currently working on the 'origin' fic, where Cosmo and Wanda are first assigned to Tabby that sets the stage so to speak and gives us a little more insight in Tabby's situation. I've got a few chapters completed and will probably start posting them soon. (I like to be a few chapters ahead.) And that's not including the three (or four, I can't remember now) other FOP fics in the works. I need to have a couple going at a time so I don't get burnt out on any one.

And, just as a warning to those who don't like OCs, most (not all, but most) of the FOP fics I'm writing include Tabitha. If you'd rather see fics that are essentially 'additional episodes' (that include Timmy and all the characters from the show we're familiar with), then I apologize, but you probably wouldn't like mine. I'm exploring a new chapter in C&W's lives, and I'm really interested to see how they'd interact with a goddaughter, since all we've seen so far are godsons (Crocker, Timmy, even little 'Billy Gates'). And I'm especially insterested in seeing how they would react if they were suddenly thrust into a situation where they were the only parental figures in said goddaughter's life.

Still with me? Great! I've got more coming soon, so stay tuned!

(PS: Don't forget to keep checking my deviant art account for various scene snippets for various shows.The link is in my profile under 'homepage'.)


End file.
